Ostatni rycerze
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Tak właściwie to jest komedia. Jasne, obowiązkowa smuta się wkrada (bez smuty nie miałabym jak uzasadnić AU), ale generalnie... tak, to się pisało for fun. I to jest moja szczera, acz bardzo nie guilty pleasure. I Geralt dostaje kopa za swoje skrupuły, myślę, że kanonicznego. Psiakrew, przecież ja to pisałam przy Highwayman Song. :D


Północ płonęła. Nilfgaard dawno wysadził wszystkie bramy, połowa koronowanych głów oddzieliła się od tułowi, dogorywające powstania próbowały przynajmniej zabrać za sobą tylu ludzi, ilu się dało. Za dnia horyzont był poprzecinany słupami dymu, w nocy rozświetlony pożogą. Na gościńcach znów zaroiło się od maruderów i luźnego hultajstwa, za każdym zakrętem mogła czekać śmierć, dosięgnąć grotem zza każdego krzaka.

Północ płonęła. I choć akurat tamtego ranka na trakcie z Hagge do Ellander, pośród zapachu wilgotnej zieleni, śpiewu ptasząt i skrzenia rosy na liściach nie dawało się tego specjalnie odczuć, podróżowano gromadą, nie bacząc na różnice stanów i narodowości. Jechali więc pospołu kupiec solny Lanveldt, wiekowy rycerz z Aubrych i białowłosy, dość różnobarwnie i jakby przypadkowo odziany podróżnik, podający się za najemnika.

Ten ostatni dołączył do kompanii jako ostatni, przyjęty zaś został z pewnymi oporami, po wielokrotnym zapewnieniu, że nie, w żadnym wypadku nie jest członkiem jednej z licznych ostatnimi czasy hulajpartii.

– Gervase, powiadacie… – kupiec strzelił lejcami, zadumał się. – Wnoszę, żeście z Rivii?

– Z Lyrii, ściśle rzecz biorąc – poprawił najemnik.

– Toście daleko od rodzimych koszar zbieżali.

– Koszary spłonęły, a żyć trzeba.

– Święta prawda – przytaknął Lanveldt i rozmowa urwała się na czas jakiś. Kupiec obejrzał się parę razy na pozostałe wozy i pogromił swoich pachołków. Rycerz z Aubrych siedział sztywno w siodle, mamrocząc pacierze. Najemnik Gervase z kolei pogrążył się w smętnych rozmyślaniach.

Tego, że świat dookoła płonął, powstrzymać oczywiście nie był w stanie. Mógł jednak – patrząc z perspektywy czasu – sprawić, żeby chociaż jemu prywatnie trochę mniej paliło się pod dupą. Na przykład trzymać się Vernona Roche'a, sadysty i odpychającego typa, który jednak, zaraza, był też swego czasu jedyną szansą na oczyszczenie się z zarzutów. Teraz zaś był banitą i królobójcą. Prawdziwym, w przeciwieństwie do Gervase'a. I daleko niżej wycenionym.

– Hm? Mówiliście coś? – wiedźmin uniósł głowę, spojrzał na Aubry'ego.

Ten podjechał tak blisko, że niemal zetknęli się strzemionami, błysnął zębami spod siwych wąsów.

– Nie wiem, jakie panują mody wśród kondotierów – odezwał się półgłosem. – Może i takie, żeby nosić temerskie buty do elfiej kurty, a elfią kurtę do kaedweńskich nogawic. Cóż, jak powiedziałeś, żyć trzeba… i dlatego, bratku, z serca odradzam ci głupie pomysły. Na przykład wpędzanie nas w zasadzkę. W tych okolicach rabusiów mamy więcej niż bezpańskich psów i bardziej niż te kundle zażartych. Sukinsyny gryzą każdego, kto choć powącha ich łup.

Geralt wyprostował się, zmierzył Aubry'ego zimnym spojrzeniem – ale jego replikę uprzedził kupiec Lanveldt.

– Jeśli chodzi o Tarquina Kimbolta – powiedział – to prawiście, że przetrzebił konkurencję. Ale wcale nie jest z niego taki zażarty sukinsyn, już wolę jego chłopców niż tych poprzednich. Da się z nimi dobrze żyć, jeśli się chce.

– Płacąc haracze? – zapytał zgryźliwie Aubry.

– Zawiązując umowy – poprawił kupiec. – Pół roku tędy jeżdżę do Ellander i ani razu mnie krzywda nie spotkała. Ba, jeszcze ile kamyków nakupiłem…

Tym razem zniesmaczył się Geralt.

– Czyli, krótko mówiąc, trudnicie się paserstwem – skwitował.

Kupiec wzruszył ramionami.

– Żyć trzeba. A interes dochodowy, w końcu panowie szlachta, kamyków dobrze cenić nie umieją… I zawsze dotrzymują słowa, iście po rycersku – uzupełnił pod spojrzeniem Aubry'ego.

Rycerz splunął.

;

– Skończą się Wiewiórki, to pewnie dobierzemy się do dup zbójcerstwu – ogłosił któregoś dnia Roche, może jeszcze na barce, Geralt nie pamiętał. Na pewno przy piwie. Na pewno marzycielsko.

– Komu? – zdumiał się wówczas, jako że od czasu nominacji na królewskiego ochroniarza był cokolwiek do tyłu z życiem półświatka.

– Raubritterom. Rycerzom-rabusiom. Cholera, Geralt, wyjrzałbyś czasem z alkowy, miałeś podobno znajomków w Płonącej Róży…

– Co ma, u diabła, Zakon do rabusiów?

– To, że ludność nie jest głupia. – Tutaj głos Roche'a zabrzmiał radośnie. – I jak się rozniosło, że Zakon został skasowany, a w ogóle rozrabiał z podtekstem magicznym, gotowa była roznieść panów rycerzy na widłach. Co zresztą nawet w paru przypadkach zrobiła. Pozostałe przypadki albo nawiały do rodzinnych zameczków, albo się powywieszały, albo – to zwłaszcza młodsi, taka teraz młodzież obrotna – zebrały się do kupy i odbijają sobie lata ascezy. Krótko: mordują, gwałcą i rabują po gościńcach. Psiakrew, to się chyba nawet modne zrobiło, bo sukinsynów przybywa miast ubywać, a co jeden, to z lepszym rodowodem. De Ruyter, Papebrock, tylko czekać La Valette'ów… Skąd wiem? Bo grasują, wystaw sobie, z herbowymi tarczami w łapach. Kurwa, u nas w dzielnicy, jak ktoś już rozbijał, to przynajmniej wymyślał sobie ksywę. No, ale widać rycerstwu to nie uchodzi. Takie z nich bezczelne fiuty. Przepraszam, prawdomówne.

– Kryzys idei – wtrącił ktoś, Geralt już nie pamiętał, kto. Może Triss. – Trudno o coś bardziej niebezpiecznego niż złamany idealista.

Roche machnął ręką.

– Diabła tam, Wiewiórki zawsze wychodzą od nas potulne jak baranki. Trzeba tylko mieć metodę.

;

Geralt przypomniał sobie tę rozmowę i kilka pokątnie zasłyszanych, ale podobnych w tonie plotek, kiedy zza któregoś zakrętu wyłoniła się gromada rycerzy na bojowych rumakach. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zakuci byli w pełne zbroje, wszyscy mieli opuszczone przyłbice, co jednak nie musiało jeszcze o niczym świadczyć. Herbowe tarcze, w tej chwili przytroczone do siodeł, też niczego nie przesądzały, choć rozmaitość herbów w tak małej kompanii mogła zastanowić.

Ostatecznie wątpliwości rozwiał fakt, że rycerstwo, odpowiedziawszy grzecznie na ukłon Lanveldta, dobyło mieczy, złapało tarcze i otoczyło karawanę zwartym półkolem. Wiedźmin rozpoznał kilka klejnotów: Etcheverry, de Ruyter, Vandergrift, zaraza, Roche wcale nie przesadzał z tymi rodowodami…

– Wstydu skurwysyny nie mają – dobiegło gdzieś z boku mamrotanie Aubry'ego.

– Powitać, panie Papebrock! – ucieszył się w tym samym momencie Lanveldt. Nad wyraz głośno. – Powitać! Jakże interesa idą?

Raubritter ze srebrną tarczą przeciętą czarnym słupem podjechał bliżej, uniósł przyłbicę, ukazując roześmiane modre oczy i policzki obsypane pierwszym puchem zarostu.

– Niezgorzej – powiedział. – Nie narzekamy. Jak się masz, Lanveldt? Herszt przesyła ukłony.

Kupiec wyprostował się, odłożył lejce. Schował ręce w delii, potem nerwowym ruchem jął delię wygładzać.

– Dobrze, dobrze, bardzo dziękuję – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się, można było pomyśleć, do pęknięcia napiętych policzków. – Kłaniam się, kłaniam. Cóż was sprowadza, panowie? Pan Tarquino ma do mnie jakąś…

– To ty nie wiesz? – przerwał Papebrock. – Toż będzie drugi tydzień, jak Tarquino opuścił padół!

– Bogi nierychliwe… – zamamrotał gniewnie Aubry.

– Nie może być! – wykrzyknął kupiec. – Jakże to?

Raubritter złożył ręce, popatrzył w niebo.

– Niezbadane są wyroki niebios – stwierdził uroczyście. – Ot, wystaw sobie, pojechaliśmy na przemysł, dzień jak każdy. Już nabraliśmy złota a koników, gdy patrzymy: Tarquino leży! Bełt w plecach po lotki! Ani chybi rykoszet.

– Rykoszet! Coś takiego!

Geralt się obejrzał. Tkwiący za nim raubritter – Vandergrift, sądząc po czarno-czerwonej szachownicy zdobiącej tarczę – nawet nie drgnął, zaś twarz miał przesłoniętą przyłbicą, ale jego spojrzenie świdrowało nawet przez wąską szparę w hełmie.

Wiedźmin pożałował, że nie naciągnął wcześniej kaptura na głowę.

– Także – kontynuował raźno Papebrock – nowy herszt kłania się i pragnie odnowić umowę. Pięćset orenów wystarczy za porękę.

– Pięćset… – zająknął się Lanveldt. – Ależ, ja w tej chwili dopiero towar odwożę… Za trzy dni mieć będę, ale w tej chwili…

Półkole wokół karawany zacieśniło się nieco. Geralt udał, że chce poprawić strzemię, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie za siebie. Raubritter z szachownicą nadal się gapił. Aubry słyszalnie zgrzytnął zębami.

– No, to nie ma rady, bierzemy gwaranta, za trzy dni odbierzesz – Papebrock przyjrzał się karawanie i rzucił tonem żartobliwej przygany: – Ech, i ty też ostawiasz niewiasty w domu? Jeszcze ludzie gotowi pomyśleć, że my je tam na Kronbergu ćwiartujemy…

– Psa bym ci, bękarcie, nie powierzył! – warknął znienacka Aubry. Geralt rzucił jeszcze jedno szybkie spojrzenie, tym razem na zabytkowy pancerz i noszące wyraźne znamiona artretyzmu dłonie rycerza. Poruszył ramionami, poprawiając ułożenie miecza na plecach.

Lanveldt zbladł. Raubritterzy okazali daleko mniejsze poruszenie.

– Nie gardłowalibyście po próżnicy, panie stryju – rzucił lekceważąco jeden z nich, pieczętujący się bliżej Geraltowi nieznanym jelenim rogiem. – Bors, z czego ty chcesz mieć gwaranta, jak tu same ciury? To już lepiej brać konie.

– Miarkuję – zadumał się Bors Papebrock. – Ale co to jest, pociągowe… Wałachy same…– Klasnął nagle w ręce, brzęknął pancernymi rękawicami. – Lanveldt, mój stary, masz ty na podorędziu pergamin? Weksel skreślisz, oddasz ciurom, za trzy dni cię odbiorą.

Kupiec zrobił się biały jak sól w puzderku.

– Ja… jakże to? Mnie na gwaranta?

– Przecież cię nie poćwiartujemy, prawda?

– A wy, panie stryju – rzucił Jeleni Róg – jeszcze konia dorzucicie. Wam przecie ludność cięgiem na sercu, wspomożecie chyba?

– U tego drugiego lepszy – zauważył ktoś.

– Tfu! – Aubry splunął, dobył miecza. – Pierwej mojego trupa weźmiesz!

Geralt rozejrzał się, podliczył raubritterów, sklął sam siebie i też sięgnął po broń.

– Nikt tu niczego nie będzie brał – oświadczył zimno, ze świstem wywijając młyńca. Półkole drgnęło lekko, jakby cofnęło się o cal czy dwa. – Odejdźcie, panowie, albo…

– Czekajcie – odezwał się jakiś głos za jego plecami. Załomotał kłus i Vandergrift wyjechał do przodu, w pole widzenia. Spod przyłbicy ukazała się młoda twarz, rumiana i urodziwa jak u dzieweczki.

– Pamiętam cię z Wyzimy, mutancie – oświadczył raubritter, mrużąc oczy. – Kompania! Ten tutaj to przecież Geralt z Rivii! Wiedźmin-królobójca!

– Co!? – wyrwało się i kupcowi, i Aubry'emu. Różnica była taka, że jeden zbielał aż do niebieskawości, drugi zaś raptownie poczerwieniał.

– O! – ucieszył się Papebrock. – Geralt z Rivii? Lanveldt, niech mnie zaraza, ale masz cennych kamratów! Odstąp nam go, co?

– Na co mi przyszło… – zazgrzytał Aubry, odsuwając się z odrazą od wiedźmina.

Wiedźmin złożył ukradkiem palce w znak Aaard.

– Nikt mnie nie będzie…

W tym momencie świat rozsypał mu się w oczach w setki białych gwiazdek.

;

Obudził go zaduch końskiego potu, sierść wdzierająca się w usta i nozdrza. Tył głowy pulsował tępym bólem, sznur wżynał się w przeguby. Ręce, związane na plecach, drętwiały. Tyle udało się Geraltowi zarejestrować w pierwszej chwili.

– O, obudziłeś się – odezwał się ktoś obok. – Szkoda, że dopiero teraz, Kronberg za chwilę, trzeba będzie nasadzać ci worek i nici z rozmowy.

Wiedźmin spróbował przekręcić głowę tak, by zobaczyć mówiącego. Zobaczył koński bok; cisawy, więc Płotki. Kawałek dalej zaś zad, a potem brzuch następnego konia, strzemię i nogę w żelaznym trzewiku.

Pod nimi przesuwała się powoli wąska ścieżyna, gęsto przetkana korzeniami, ledwie widoczna wśród paproci i jeżyn. Jeźdźcy zmuszeni byli posuwać się gęsiego.

– Co… – Geralt kaszlnął w derkę.

– Lanveldt przypieprzył ci pałką – poinformował jadący przed nim rycerz. Po wesołkowatym tonie, który w innych okolicznościach pewnie zaczynałby już działać mu na nerwy, Geralt rozpoznał Borsa Papebrocka.

– Lanveldt? – powtórzył, próbując zebrać myśli wśród bolesnego szumu w czaszce.

– Jak to kupiec, umie kalkulować – potwierdził raźno Bors. – Więc łacno mu wyszło, że bohaterów było dwóch, nas dziewięciu. Albo że nawet jeśli bohaterowie by podołali, to przecież niedługo sobie pojadą, a my zostaniemy. Zdzielić cię pałą było opłacalniej. Dla nas też. Ty wiesz, Geralt, że po Loc Muinne cena za ciebie podskoczyła?

– Dadzą bogowie – zawarczał ktoś za nim – a jeszcze przed wieczerzą skręcę ci, odmieńcu, jaja.

– Pomału. – Głos Papebrocka zabrzmiał pobłażliwie. – Nie ekscytuj się tak, Tristan, bo nie do ciebie rzecz należy.

– Gdyby nie ja, to byśmy teraz wieźli tego wieprza solnego!

– A czy ktoś temu przeczy? Mówię tylko, że nie ma co odbierać pracy mistrzowi małodobremu. Niech sobie człowiek, jak my, uczciwie zarobi!

Towarzystwo zarechotało. A potem ścieżynka znieruchomiała i ktoś szarpnięciem poderwał Geralta do góry.

– Co się stało – zapytał szybko wiedźmin – z rycerzem Aubrym?

Odpowiedział mu kolejny rechot.

– Patrzcie, jaki wzruszliwy!

– Żal, że ci łup sprzątnęliśmy?

– Co cię to, kurwa, obchodzi!? – ryknął ten nazwany Tristanem.

– Pogłaskałem go nahajką. – Geralt wyczuł, jak trzymający go raubritter wzrusza ramionami. – Żeby mi nie skrzeczał przed kompanią. No i konika wzięliśmy. Tfu, dziad powinien być wdzięczny, na wozie mniej sobie dupę odparzy.

– Bardzo to pięknie, że się ktoś troszczy o starców – podsumował Bors. – No, pogawędka skończona. Guido, worek na łeb!

;

Najpierw poczuł, że Płotka zwolniła, zaczęła iść jakby z większym wysiłkiem. Gałęzie, dotąd uderzające po wypiętym zadku i skrępowanych rękach, teraz smagały niżej, po cholewach butów. Coś, pewnie kolczaste pnącza, zahaczało o worek na głowie wiedźmina. Czyli zaczęli iść pod górę.

Następnie z lewej strony zaszemrała woda, przycichła, odezwała się znowu. A więc, domyślił się Geralt, kluczyli w pobliżu potoku. Ponieważ jednak górzyste tereny między Hagge i Ellander były poprzecinane potokami w tę i nazad, wskazówka wydała mu się mało precyzyjna.

Kronberg, warownia pamiętająca jeszcze powstanie Aelirenn, zbudowana została na skalistym wzniesieniu nad którymś z wąwozów północnego Mahakamu, od dziesięcioleci znajdowała się w rękach Kimboltów i należała do szeregu górskich zamków, wyznaczających granicę między ludzkimi a krasnoludzkimi osiedlami. Tak brzmiały twarde fakty. Wieść gminna z kolei opisywała Kronberg jako grozę budzące zbójeckie gniazdo, wyniosłe zamczysko otoczone palisadą zdobną w głowy najeźdźców, obwieszone wisielcami, pełne sekretnych przejść, do tego z załogą o sile i temperamencie berserkerów. Z bogato wyposażoną salą tortur. Ze skarbcem napełnionym złotem po sklepienie. Z wilkołakiem na łańcuchu. Jeśli zaś chodzi o samych rabusiów…

Raubritterzy, wnosząc z wychwyconych przez materiał worka urywków rozmów, gwarzyli między sobą o wieczerzy, kupcach bławatnych i jakiejś czarnulce.

Wiedźmin oddychał ciężko w smrodzie brudnego płótna, słuchał tętnienia krwi napływającej do głowy i rozmyślał. Przypominał sobie kolejne plotki, zasłyszane strzępki informacji, oddzielał fakty od rzeczy prawdopodobnych, a rzeczy prawdopodobne od oczywistych fantazji. Czasu miał na to całkiem sporo.

;

Kopyta zastukały o coś twardego, zapewne kamień dziedzińca. Potem stanęli, ktoś – Geralt głowę by dał, że Papebrock – klepnął go z rozmachem w kark.

– No! Tośmy dojechali!

Kiedy ściągnięto go z siodła, wiedźmin rozważył przez chwilę, czy nie wierzgnąć, nie zdzielić stojącego za nim raubrittera głową… z workiem na tejże głowie, w pętach, bez miecza i pośród opancerzonych rozbójników. Zaraza.

Wejście do lochu najwyraźniej było sekretne, bo rycerstwo zawlokło go w piwniczny chłód i rzuciło w kąt ciągle zaworkowanego.

;

Rozmowa była słyszalna, ale zniekształcona: grubym płótnem, odległością, echem, hałasem kroków w ciężkich butach.

– To swoją drogą – zabrzmiało bliżej, jaśniej, ale wciąż z pogłosem; najwyraźniej mówiący stał w progu, plecami do celi. – Ale może prócz tego Radowid odpuści nam kilka grzechów. Na honor, Tristan, spisałeś się!

– Daj, przepytam go, może jeszcze Roche nam wpadnie… – odpowiedziano szybko, słowa zacierały się w echach.

– Zgoda, ale kiedy już nauczysz się trzymać ich żywcem dłużej niż kwadrans.

– Ba! – zagrzmiał trzeci głos. – Mówiłem, nie ekscytować się na zapas…

– To było też do ciebie, Bors.

Rozmowa była wytłumiona, głosy zniekształcone, plotki fantazyjne.

– No nic, zostawcie mnie na chwilę. Chcę z nim pomówić.

I dlatego po uwolnieniu z worka Geralt przez kilka sekund nie dowierzał, w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał twarzy herszta, po dawnemu młodej, wąskiej, o szlachetnie garbatym nosie i ze śladem jasnego zarostu nad wargą. Właściwie niezmienionej. Właściwie tylko wyraz, zmrużenie oczu i grymas ust, zmieniało twarz Zygfryda z Denesle prawie nie do poznania.

– Witaj, Geralt – Zygfryd przykucnął obok, blisko, z dłońmi splecionymi przed sobą. Ubrany był zwyczajną skórzaną kurtkę, popielaty dublet, buty z cholewami. Żadnego pancerza ani widocznej broni. Prowokacja, zrozumiał wiedźmin. Tamci dwaj pewnie cały czas czekają, uzbrojeni, za drzwiami. Na co? Na to, żeby dać im powód.

– Pamiętasz mnie? – zapytał rycerz, widocznie mylnie odczytując jego spojrzenie. – Czy już zapomniałeś starego druha?

Geralt pamiętał. Żarliwego dzieciaka w lśniącej zbroi, łowiącego potwory po kanałach i uciekającego w popłochu przed kokietującą dziewczyną. Dzieciaka, który tak bardzo nie chciał wierzyć w to, że go okłamano, że gotów był przypłacić to życiem. Pamiętał też szczelinę w pancerzu, widoczną przez chwilę w świetle pożogi, akurat, by wrazić ostrze, zmiażdżyć obojczyk. By ciąć drugi raz, sięgnąć tętnic.

Właśnie przez pamięć nie ciął po raz drugi.

– Słyszałem plotki – odrzekł, patrząc Zygfrydowi w oczy. Zimne, zmrużone, okrutne oczy raubrittera. – Ale nie dowierzałem.

O czym ja myślałem wtedy, w Wyzimie? Cholera.

– Zawsze byłeś człowiekiem małej wiary – herszt pokiwał głową w udanej zadumie. – Proszę, są jednak na tym świecie rzeczy niezmienne…

– Choćby twoje gadulstwo – westchnął Geralt. Nagle poczuł się diablo zmęczony. – Słuchaj, Zygfryd, marnujesz swój cenny czas. Nie wiem nic, co mogłoby ci się przydać.

– A skąd wiesz, co mi się może przydać?

– Nie wiem, gdzie jest Roche. Przed Wiewiórkami sam uciekałem nie dalej jak trzy dni temu, z twoimi konkurentami rabusiami się nie noszę, więc nie doprowadzę cię do nikogo, za kogo płacą. A jeśli przyszedłeś po rozrywkę, to nie możesz mnie, zaraza, po prostu obić?

Zygfryd się roześmiał. Miło, dźwięcznie.

– Pewnie, że mogę – zapewnił. – Ale lubię działać celowo. Daj mi tylko powód, wiedźminie, a zaręczam, że twojemu życzeniu stanie się zadość.

– Nawet jako kryminalista potrzebujesz się usprawiedliwiać? Kiedy strzelałeś Kimboltowi w plecy, też to sobie ładnie uzasadniłeś? Psiakrew, a w Wyzimie sądziłem, że już niżej nie da się… – W tym momencie Zygfryd schwycił wiedźmina za włosy i przygrzmocił jego głową o mur.

– Proszę bardzo – powiedział. – Zgodnie z życzeniem. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Tarquina, to, polecam tę historię twojej uwadze, mniemał on, że może nas traktować jak swoich koniuchów. Niesłusznie.

– Czyli mordujesz za swoją urażoną dumę? Rzeczywiście, bardzo po rycersku – prychnął wiedźmin, czekając na kolejny cios. Cios nie spadł. Za to Zygfryd, o dziwo, jakby nieco pobladł.

– Nie jestem już rycerzem, wiedźminie – powiedział. I wstał, obrócił się półprofilem, jakby chciał jednocześnie popatrzeć i za okratowane okienko, i nie tracić Geralta całkiem z oczu. – To zresztą twoja chędożona zasługa.

Wiedźmin, raptem zirytowany, wyprostował się na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Dość już miał tego wszystkiego, poniewierki, więzów, całej tej farsy. I obarczania go winą za wszystko też miał ostatnio dość.

– Nie pierdol – warknął. – Nie wszyscy zakonni wyjechali na gościńce. Co cię wstrzymało przed powrotem do Redanii? Plama na honorze? Wielu z tych, co nie mogli przeboleć Wyzimy, pozrywało bandaże, powiesiło się na lejcach. Więc jeśli tobie życie wydało się na tyle drogie...

– Nie mnie – poprawił Zygfryd zduszonym głosem. Może od gniewu. Obrócił się, podwijając nieznacznie rękaw, prezentując blizny na przegubie. – Tylko pewnej kobiecie. Niektórzy z nas mieli tego pecha, że spodobali się sanitariuszkom ze szpitala Lebiody. Ratowały, idiotki, kryły przed motłochem, nie bacząc ani na nasz honor, ani swoje niebezpieczeństwo. Bo im serduszka pękały z żalu. Czasem naprawdę drogo to opłacały… Za drogo, żeby odrzucić.

No tak, odgadł Geralt. Zadurzyła się w tobie siostrzyczka, ukryła, pewnie zgoliła ci i obandażowała głowę, by nikt nie poznał. Więcej, psiakrew, kurwiła się, by ciebie nikt w kryjówce nie ruszył. Taka jest siła miłości. Ciekawe, kiedy próbowałeś otwierać sobie żyły: przed czy po tym, jak się dowiedziałeś?

– Po co mi to mówisz? – zapytał na głos. – Mam się nad tobą użalić? Przeprosić?

Zygfryd z Denesle, herszt bandy raubritterów, stanął nad nim na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, spięty, ze ściągniętą, pobladłą od gniewu twarzą. Nagle całkiem, cholera, do siebie podobny.

– Widziałeś, że żyję – warknął. – Więc dlaczego mnie, skurwysynu, nie dobiłeś?

Ręce splótł za plecami. Pewnie po to, by ukryć ich drżenie, w pożarze Wyzimy też mu dygotały, przynajmniej dopóki gadał. Nie muszę z tobą o tym rozmawiać, nie muszę cię słuchać, nie jesteś nawet człowiekiem. Ochłódł dopiero w walce.

– Dlaczego? – powtórzył wiedźmin. – Ponieważ myślałem, że możesz jeszcze zdziałać coś dobrego. Żal mi się ciebie zrobiło, szczeniaku.

Zygfryd odchylił się gwałtownie, nawet cofnął o krok. Spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po czym, zanim Geralt zdążył się zwinąć, zrobił błyskawiczny obrót i trafił go podkutym butem w podbrzusze. Kiedy wiedźmin się skulił, poprawił w nerki. I w obitą potylicę. W szczękę, aż zadzwoniły zęby. Po kilka razy.

– Bors! – zabrzmiało w celi, gwałtownie pociemniałej od bólu. – Ile nas wyniesie różnica między żywym a martwym?

– Osiemset!

– Czyli dużo – westchnął Zygfryd.

Odczekał, aż Geralt skupi na nim wzrok i schylił się w parodii ukłonu, znów spokojny, pewny, zimnooki.

– No cóż, wiedźminie – powiedział. – Witamy na Kronbergu.


End file.
